This invention relates to a drill screw capable of performing a boring operation and to a die for forming a drill point of the drill screw.
Drill screws can be broadly classified into two types according to the method for producing the same. One type of drill screws have their drill points formed by milling or other machining operation, and the other type of drill screws have their drill points formed by forging or pinch pointing. This invention relates to a drill screw produced by the latter method, and to a pinch pointing die used for the production of the drill screw according to the invention.